power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Unboxing Part 1
" " is the first episode of the first season and the series premiere of Power Players, and it is the first part of "Unboxing Special". It first premiered on August 30, 2019 on the official Cartoon Network website and it later premiered on September 21, 2019, on TV on Cartoon Network. Synopsis Axel ventures into his uncle's strictly off-limits basement lab in hopes of fixing a broken toy and ends up unleashing living ones instead: the renegade Madcap and a whole team of superpowered toys dedicated to stopping him!https://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/power-players/unboxing-part-1-episode.html Plot The episode opens in the Monkey Toys living room where young Axel Mulligan is playing video games in his cellphone. His uncle Andrew arrives and interrupts his playtime, as well as scolding him for not doing his chores around the house. He also explains that since Axel has recently moved in with him while his parents are away for a diplomatic mission, Axel must learn how to take responsibility and not let him shirk his obligations. Before Uncle Andrew leaves the house to go to the basement, their next-door neighbor Zoe arrives and to see Axel. When Axel questions why Uncle Andrew gets so strict despite owning a toy-repair shop downstairs, Zoe reveals to him that she heard from her father at a party that Uncle Andrew used to be a famous toy inventor back in the day and have created revolutionary toys in the house, but then stopped all of a sudden and opened his toy repair shop instead. This causes Axel to become curious about it and he goes downstairs to the basement where Uncle Andrew is working. When he gets there, he becomes amazed at all the toys Uncle Andrew keeps at his shop and asks his uncle about the "revolutionary toys" he made. However, Uncle Andrew doesn't give his nephew a full detail of his past and instead, he offers Axel to play with two toys he has from his shop: Porcupunk and Orangutank. In the evening, Axel is in his room playing with Porcupunk and Orangutank when he accidentally causes one of Orangutank's arms to fall off. And when Uncle Andrew arrives in his room to give Axel an accessory for Porcupunk, Axel panicked and tells his uncle that he's hungry and asks him if they could have dinner right away to prevent him from finding out Axel broke Orangutank's arm. Uncle Andrew suggests he could go grab a pizza and leaves the room, much to Axel's relief. While Uncle Andrew leaves the house, Axel sneaks into the basement to try to fix Orangutank's arm before his uncle gets home. And along his way, he notices that Zoe is staying at his house and is watching TV in the living room. In the basement, Axel manages to find a screwdriver and a bolt, and he starts trying to fix the problem on Orangutank, but he loses his balance on a paint can he's standing on and accidentally tosses a screwdriver away. The screwdriver rolls on the ground to another room and when Axel tries to open the door to retrieve the screwdriver back, he accidentally presses his hand onto a door control screen and turns it on. The voice command asks him if he wants to play, and a nearby fighting game arcade machine gets turned on. This amazes Axel since he figures out that Uncle Andrew invented a "game lock" so that if he wins the game, he'll enter the room. Axel successfully beats the game and enters the room to see that his uncle has actually created a secret lab in the basement. While exploring the lab, Axel accidentally steps on the screwdriver that rolls into the room earlier, causing him to slip. And when Axel tries to get himself back up, he notices a pair of wristbands underneath a table and he curiously puts them on. Axel admires the wristbands and thought they didn't do anything, but he was proven wrong when he accidentally blasts Minergy to a nearby Toy Box and he hears a muffled voice from inside the box. He looks at a few sticky notes that are attached to the box and reads, "Do not open under any circumstances! Ever!". Axel was at first confused, but then he hears someone talking to him from inside the box. The voice explains to Axel that he's trapped in the box and begs him to let him out. He even explains to Axel that he's a "revolutionary toy" and the Bandz Axel is wearing are revolutionary too and that if Axel lets the trapped toy out, the toy will show the boy how the Bandz work. Axel's curiosity gets the better of him and he opens the Toy Box with his Power Bandz, causing the toy to reveal himself as Madcap and he sucks the Minergy from the Bandz. Axel realizes he just made a fatal mistake and he just unleashed a supervillain from the Toy Box. While fighting against Madcap, Axel accidentally blasts Minergy to a nearby fan and Madcap escapes from the lab. But while Axel chases after the villain, the Minergy that he accidentally blasted to a fan earlier fires at the remaining toys that are in the Toy Box. These toys are known as the Power Players and when they get reawakened, they all notice that Axel is wearing the Power Bandz and is chasing after their arch-enemy Madcap. Feeling suspicious, the Power Players all follow the kid and the villain out of the basement. When Axel makes it upstairs to stop Madcap, he asks Zoe who's still inside the house to lock all the doors and he promises he'll explain everything to her later. While Zoe leaves the living room, Madcap causes havoc on the first floor of the house while Axel is trying to prevent him from escaping. And as Axel chases after Madcap who's about to go upstairs, a toy named Sarge Charge overhears Axel saying to Madcap that he should have never let him out of the Toy Box. This causes a misunderstanding to the Power Players and when Axel is chasing after Madcap who going upstairs, the team of toys arrives and attacks the boy on the steps of the stairs. The confused Axel wants to know what's going on, but he accidentally activates the Power Bandz again and causes himself to shrink down to a living action figure, ending the episode in a cliffhanger. Characters Major Characters * Axel Mulligan/Action Axel * Madcap Minor Characters * Uncle Andrew * Zoe * Bearbarian * Sarge Charge * Masko * Galileo (non-speaking) * Bobbie Blobby (non-speaking) * Orangutank (dormant) * Porcupunk (dormant) * Slobot (background) * Zoe's father (mentioned) * Mr. and Mrs. Mulligan (mentioned) Trivia * The episode title refers to when Axel opens the Toy Box, freeing Madcap and the Power Players inside. * According to Zoe and Axel, Axel moved in with Uncle Andrew and have known Zoe for five days. * When Axel is playing with Orangutank and Porcupunk, he called himself "Action-Axel". Following the events of the next episode, he would use that name whenever he transforms himself into a living action figure by the Power Bandz. * Bearbarian's, Sarge Charge's, and Madcap's names are all seen in a blueprint inside the basement. * Slobot, Bobbie Blobby, and Galileo are the only Power Players who didn't speak in this episode. Slobot, in particular, only appears in the background underneath Bearbarian after Axel opens the Toy Box. * Orangutank and Porcupunk, two toys Axel played before meeting Madcap, are going to become Madcap's minions in the next episode. Errors * Even though Axel is playing a game on his cellphone at the beginning of the episode, Uncle Andrew erroneously calls the phone a "tablet". * After Axel opens the Toy Box, he places Bearbarian and Sarge on a nearby shelf. However, at the very next scene, before Madcap grabs onto the Power Bandz, Bearbarian can be seen back in the Toy Box. * Madcap's name is misspelled as "Mad Cap" on his blueprint. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes